Night
|- | colspan="2" style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: center; font-size: 95%;" | |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Race: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Rakshasa |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Gender: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top;" | Female |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Age: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 19 |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Height: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 6'1" |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Weight: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 300 lbs |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Fur: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Dusty orange, dark brown stripes, white(undercoat) |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Eyes: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Cobalt Blue |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Alignment: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Lawful Evil |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Classes: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Rogue 3/Wizard 5/Eldrich Knight 8/ECL 4 |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Patron Deity: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Shandukal |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Other Deities: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Hoar, Bast (Sharess), Mask |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Spell Focus: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Envocation |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Familiar: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Boan (Imp) |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Country of Origin: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Thay |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Languages Known: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Common, Infernal, Mulhorandi(Thay), Abyssal, Drow, Elven, Thieves Cant |- |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Personality Attitude: She attempts to maintain a noble dignity, though is not without a dry humor. Her treatment of other beings and her ethical opinion of them is often at odds with those around her; despite interacting with non-Rakshasa on a daily basis, her nature makes it difficult to form solid bonds or emotional attachments to other races. There are rare exceptions from those that grow into friends, but at face value the lives and well-being of others means little to her on an emotional level. Religious Dogma: Night is not a very religious creature. Her distance from her own kind excludes her from the worship of Ravana, the Rakshasa Demigod, but she does make offerings to Shandukal and more recently, the God Hoar. It is rare to find her speaking of religion, and she does not wear any religious icons upon her person. Appearance She resembles a tall, feline figure; a gigantic tigress standing on two long legs. An orange muzzle hides rows of long fangs when closed, and a pair of black-tipped ears on top of her head swivel towards any sound. Two large, vibrant blue eyes rest on her stripped face and look about with a gleam of amusement, hunger, and curiosity. She lacks a human bust but her curved hips and lithe form give off the impression of being female. Her body is massive and muscular, but seems to lack any noticeable body fat. Her shins seem to tilt backwards further than normal, ending in a second joint that makes up a high heel. She walks on her toes much like a wild cat, but her paws seem larger and better suited for a two-legged creature. She does not wear shoes, as none would fit her, though she often binds her feet and heels in bandages. A long tail flows from the end of her spine and seems to possess a life of its own, swaying pleasantly when content and snapping back and forth when agitated. The fabric of any clothing she chooses to wear is cut around it, giving it free range of movement. Her furred hands are more like paws, though they both have an opposable thumb. While usually hidden, a flexed hand reveals a series of long, razor-sharp retractable claws as large and deadly as those on any wild tiger. Any unclothed part of her shows a dense, thick layer of silken, striped fur that seems to flow in the wind like a grassy hillside. Her thick fur is a dusty orange, with a series of black stripes running all over her body. Long, thick, whitish-clear whiskers hang from either side of her muzzle. Both her palms and the bottom of her feet are very rough and fur-less, forming a natural padding to grasp and protect. Her wardrobe varies greatly, but is always is rugged and accents her features without becoming uncomfortable for her dense fur and unusual body structure. She is fond of long, silken shirts, trousers, and robes cut loose as so not to rub against her fur. Her jet-black armor is also cut loose, though is bound tightly around her waist, stomach, elbows, wrists and shins with tightly-drawn leather straps. When she moves, it is with predatory grace and silence; her skin is loose, and her muscles seem to flow beneath her fur as she moves with superhuman dexterity. She walks like an aristocrat with slow, seductive steps that put her hips and tail in a sway. However, she runs very low to the ground, nearly on four legs and with her tail straight behind her to keep balance. She fights like a feral dancer, using her great agility to weave around an opponent’s blows to make swift and devastating strikes at any weak point she can find. Common Statistics Left Handed or Right Handed: Ambidextrous Favored Weapons: Short Swords, Scimitars Accent: Thayvian mixed with a rumbling bestial quality, due to her unique biology Recognizable Features: Due to a birth mutation, Night's hands are not inverted as a typical Rakshasa. Relatives: Her adoptive "father", Nicolai Vilkova Ability Scores: (Note: Due to the Sorcerer bug with PrCs in NWN, Night has Wizard levels rather than Sorcerer. INT and CHA are thus inverted.) '' '''STR:' 16 - Most Raksahsa have large and muscular bodies, much like the tigers they resemble. Night is no exception, and while she is a smaller, athletic human woman under the effects of Change Shape, her "real" muscles are just as strong in any form. DEX: '21 - Night is naturally quite agile, but her martial training and experience has pushed her body well past it's normal limits. '''CON: '''18 - Like all Outsiders, Night is exceptionally durable, able to shake off the effects of injury and fatigue and resist poisons or diseases. '''INT: '''12 - While clever, Night is as easily fooled or misguided as anyone else. '''WIS: '''10 - Night has picked some philosophy in her years, but her self-centered personality often makes her blind to a deeper insight of the world around her. '''CHA: '''18 - She is the same force of personality as all Raksahsa, even if that earns her more ire than respect. While her natural form may not be ''attractive in the traditional sense to other races, she carries herself with noticeable grace and elegance. '''Racial Bonuses: (Note: Rakshasa racial bonues are scaled down from PnP, ECL7, to ECL4 to be in-line with other exotic player races) Damage Resistance: - Rakshasa are able to shake off a degree of physical injury. (This is particularly useful when drow weaponmasters pull upon one's tail.) Spell Resistance: - Rakshasa have a fierce reputation for slaying wizards and mages due to their infamous magic immunity; Night is no exception, though she keeps the extent of this talent hidden for fear of invoking the ire of the many powerful mages in the Dalelands. Natural AC: - A Rakshasa's hide is magically resistant to physical damage. Skill Bonus: (Bluff, Disguise) - A Rakshasa's Change Shape ability affords them a natural ability to lie and deceive others, almost instinctively. Darkvision: Rakshasa can see even in total darkness, though only for about 30ft. Conversely, this makes Night somewhat sensitive to harsh sunlight. Natural Weapons: Bite, Claw(2x) - Like the tiger she resembles, Night possesses hooked, retractable claws and large fangs. Spell-Like Abilities: Change Shape: Humanoid (unlimited/day) - A Rakshasa may take the appearance of any humanoid; in this form, they lose their natural Bite and Claw attacks. Night uses this ability almost constantly to blend in unmolested among the people of the Dalelands. While a Raksahsa may impersonate specific individuals (like a Doppleganger), Night finds this distasteful and has instead created her own alterego. Detect Thoughts (unlimited/day) - A Rakshasa may detect the surface thoughts of nearby creatures, as per the Sorcerer spell. This may be activated or deactivated at will. Due to her youth, this ability is rather unreliable for Night, often not working at all unless a subject purposefully opens their mind to her. As with the Sorcerer spell, an exceptionally strong mind can cause a 'backlash' if read by Night, dazing her. Backstory: For a Rakshasa, birth and childhood is not so unlike that of any normal creature; as native outsiders, they are flesh, blood, and soul; closer to the Prime than any otherworldly place. Night’s birth is be unclear, but as a child she was the subject of both intrigue and examination by the Red Wizard Nicolai Vilkova. It is unclear if he ever cared for the child as anything more than an object of curiosity. In time, Night’s desire to be free of the wizard’s estate and see the larger world were realized, beginning with the theft of the imp, Boan, and a magical mask. The young and inexperienced creature found herself in the Cormanthor, unable to yet take other shapes and ignorant of the social and ethical expectations of the world. She was a reclusive creature, hiding under a dark cloak and magical mask, communicating mostly through her new familiar for fear of being discovered. The events that unfolded in the years that followed afforded her a bold and dynamic perspective on the lives and natures of other races, though she remained constantly hounded and pursued by Red Wizards for her escape, and theft. She has visited other planes and other kingdoms, but always seems drawn back to the Cormanthor and its people, though be that for good or ill is often a matter of one’s perspective. Night has had several opportunities to re-unite with her own kind, however, growing up away from other Rakshasa has made them as much stranger as humans or elves. She has instead decided to find her own path in the world. Having matured, she is today fully capable of altering her shape and appearance, and so her whereabouts are unknown to all but a select few. (OOC) Information Time spent in Myth Drannor: Original creation date: Summer 2003 Playing Status: Active Regional Feats (Concept Related): Blind Fight: Night's tiger-like ears and nose give her heightened senses compared to some races, giving her an advantage when her vision is not reliable. Current Character Level: 20 Current Character Alignment: LE See Also: Alexia Vilkova Category:PC